Taking Back Roads
by babymangoes
Summary: One party, a couple drinks and several arguments... Can Tris convince Eric she's worth it? Can Eric convince himself to commit?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I used to have an account on here but I decided to start fresh, so I'm back and ready to rock with an Eris story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Taking Back Roads** **8/16/2017** **Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series or anything in relation to it. I do however own this story and the writing within it. The characters and their background belong to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

SATURDAY NIGHT: THE PIT

Christina pulled my hand again, "Come on, girl, it's party time!" Her squealing overpowered my sounds of protest as she dragged us closer to the Pit. Christina had been in charge of this entire affair. She had done my makeup and her skilled hands made me look like a golden fairy. Gold glitter fanned around my eyes and my lips were a pretty shade of pink. I let her braid my hair and I even let her pick out my outfit, something I still wasn't sure I liked. She had me dressed up in black skinny jeans that felt like a second skin and a black crop top with long flowing flute sleeves.

"Christina slow down, oh my gosh." I panted, my feet unused to the heels I was wearing. We reached the Pit only moments later and Christina finally stopped to let me catch my breath. As my lungs caught up I realized we had stopped in the middle of the party and that everyone was staring at us.

"Well my god, the Stiff owns real clothes." Peter spoke up with a giggle in his voice. Unfazed my friend threw up her arms and grinned.

"She looks beautiful!" Christina shouted back. I shifted uncomfortably and then suddenly found my voice.

"Gosh, just get me a drink." I huffed, my arms crossed tightly.

"Well you heard her, get the girl a drink!" Uriah called out from somewhere in the swarm of people. The crowd cheered and the attention turned away from me as the music started again. Becoming Dauntless had brought me out of my shell despite what everyone else thought. Dressing this way, demanding a drink, coming to a party at all; this was well beyond anything I had known as a child. I swayed to the music as Christina sang along to some song I had never heard. It went on like that for a while, with me hopelessly caught up in the spritely personality that was my friend. I fell back from her though when she began to dance with Will. I watched shyly as she danced intimately with him.

Feeling a hand on my back I shivered before turning around to face the hand. It was Eric. Dauntless leader, brooding, and a little scary were just some of the things that came to mind upon seeing his face. He loomed over me, and for the first time since I had met him on the roof that first day, he didn't look so dark. Having been swept up in the party must have helped make his powerful figure look alive. He wore a dark long sleeve shirt, which even in the dim lights didn't hide his muscle.

"If you can pull yourself away from staring for a sec," his voice brought me back to the room and I looked up at him, he smirked and pushed a glass towards me, "Can a stiff like you handle whiskey?" Annoyed with his demeanor I grabbed the glass and chugged the dark liquid, trying to ignore the way it made my throat burn. True to himself his expression didn't change, but I noticed his eyes light up just a bit at my action. Wanting to defy him and everyone else a step more I pushed past him to Christina and Will.

"Sorry, Coulter, I would love to talk but I'm dying to dance!" I shouted over my shoulder.

One of the reasons I even joined Dauntless was because of my desire to take a risk and try something new. That hadn't changed since my arrival. Risk gave me a rush. The doubt everyone had in me because of my Abnegation upbringing acted like a catalyst, sparking my desire to go farther and prove them wrong.

I grabbed Christina's hand and pulled her away from Will. She squealed and grabbed my other hand. I closed my eyes and let her guide me through the dance. My hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they followed this quick beat of the song. Sometime later Tori joined us, drunk and out of sorts.

Just as before, Eric showed up out of nowhere, this time with a tray of plastic shot glasses. "You ladies are about to need these." He stuck the tray out towards us as the song changed to yet another I had never heard. Christina, however, perked up at the first couple of notes.

"I freaking love this song!" She squealed loudly as the words began. I caught on quickly, every time the song said drank, we were supposed to take a shot. When the verses started moments later, Christina grinned at Eric, "Eric you make an excellent bartender." She purred, now drunk on both party energy and alcohol. For some reason I didn't understand I felt jealous at the tone of voice she had used with Eric.

My jealousy was cut off by Eric's voice in my ear. "Nice job keeping up, Stiff." He whispered, his breath hot in my ear. My body shivered as he leaned closer. "Follow me." He took my hand and led me through the crowd to the corner of the room.

The crowd was thinner and I could only assume that's why he had led me there. Snapping me out of my thoughts he yanked my arm and pulled me closer to him, "Dance with me, Stiff," he whispered in my ear.

"Stop calling me Stiff, then." I said rudely.

"Loosen up, then, Stiff." He smirked as his hands gripped my waist firmly. What a catalyst he was. I swayed my body to the music, making no move to pull away from him or put distance between us.

"How's this for loosening up?" I purred, mimicking Christina's tone. His eyes glimmered faintly and I smirked back up at him. I twirled in his arms and ended with my back to him. My hands rested over his as he continued to grip my waist. "I'm not as stiff as you think, Coulter." I pushed my body back up against him and was shocked by the way it fit next to his.

His breath was in my ear as he leaned down closer to me, "You're an impressive little thing aren't you?" I shivered once again and turned towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed up against his broad chest. I wasted no time as I leaned in to kiss him. His hands held me tightly as he took control. I sucked his bottom lip lightly as he let his tongue roam my mouth. I would have stayed that way forever if I hadn't heard Christina calling my name in the distance. I pulled away from him and placed a kiss by his ear as I whispered to him.

"Don't call me Stiff." I slid out of his arms and turned away, following the sound of Christina's voice.

Suddenly someone grabbed me. Christina. "Girl, where the hell did Eric The Scary take you?!" She whisper shouted at me. I rolled my eyes and gave her a short summary. Her eyes grew wide when I told her about the kiss. "Damn. Sorry I interrupted but I wanted my dance buddy back, Will's playing some stupid game with Uriah and Tori threw up so she left. Eric can have you later." She giggled and grabbed my hands. I rolled my eyes but started to dance with her.

We swayed mindlessly for a while before the DJ stopped the music to say something. "Okay this next song comes with a note. It reads, This is for MY Stiff, from you know who' so here you go, Body Like a Back Road by Sam Hunt, for the Stiff from you know who." He spoke gruffly into the mic.

Christina elbowed me in the side and squealed loudly. The crowd cheered as they realized who the song was for. "Hell yeah, Stiff's got a lover!" Yelled Peter from somewhere in the room. I could feel my face heat up as the music started.

 _Got a girl from the south side  
Got braids in her hair  
First time I seen her walk by  
Man, I bouta fell up outa my chair_

I ran a hand over the braids Christina had so carefully put my hair in, my cheeks hot. Christina squeezed my hand tighter as the lyrics carried on. It was a fairly sexual song and I could feel my face turning a brighter shade of red with every word.

 _Body like a back road  
Driving with my eyes closed  
I know every curve like the back of my hand  
Doing fifteen in a thirty, I ain't in no hurry  
I'ma take it slow, just as fast as I can_

 _The way she fit in them blue jeans  
She don't need no belt  
But I can turn them inside out  
I don't need no help  
Got hips like honey  
So thick and so sweet  
Ain't no curves like hers, on them downtown streets_

The crowd swayed together at the smooth sounding beat. I dropped Christina's hand and wandered quickly in the direction of the door. A firm hand grabbed my own and pulled me back. Suddenly I was up against Eric, getting a face full of black t shirt and that dangerous scent he gave off. Even the way he smelled was dark; a dense musky smell mixed with soap and the barest hint of something sweet.

I could feel his warm hands wandering my body and I wanted him to stop but I couldn't make myself say it because it felt too good. " _Body like a back road, driving with my eyes closed, I know every curve like the back of my hand, doing fifteen in a thirty, I ain't in no hurry, I'ma take it slow, just as fast as I can_." He murmured the words in my ear as chills ran up my. The last notes of the song played and then he was gone, lost in the crowd. I stood for a moment, recovering from the sensory overload.

The song ended and several people patted me on the back. "Tris who was it?!" Someone screamed from the crow. Moments later everyone was screaming to know who it was.

I couldn't think of a lie and I knew I couldn't say that I didn't know. They would never stop asking until I gave up a name. So I told them the truth, hoping that was the answer they wanted. "Coulter." Instead, their shouts turned to maniac laughter and my blushing turned into hot tears that pooled in my eyes as anger boiled inside me.

"Yeah, like he would sleep with a Stiff like you. Puh-lease." Peter piped up giggling. I didn't have a retort so instead I ran from the room. In the hall, I took off the heels I was wearing and from there I sprinted back to my room.

Recklessly I tore off my clothes and looked for something more comfortable. I scrubbed at my face, desperate to erase the night. Unable to get all of the glitter off I gave up and undid the braids in my hair, knotting my hair high on my head. I quickly tied my running shoes and made my way to the gym. I couldn't get there fast enough it seemed. I had steam to let out and my feet were aching to run.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked the story, comment please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this update took so long guys, but I hope you enjoy!**

 __ _ **Chapter Two**_

"Pass the jam, please," Tori asks slowly, still coming out of a hangover. I slide the glass jar to her and scan the dining room for Christina.

"Have you seen Chris?" I ask Will.

"Nope, she was bummed you dipped out last night though."

I sigh heavily and pick at the scrambled eggs on my plate. "Uh you should duck or something." Tori perks up, looking at something over my shoulder. I turn to see what and realize my mistake too late. It's Eric. "Welp. I tried." Tori sighs deeply and looks at Will who shrugs in agreement.

Faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt outline Eric's figure and I can hardly believe how close I had been to him just the night before. He catches me staring and smirks. "Morning Stiff, and Stiff's friends." He pulls up a chair and sits down, his arms crossed tightly, flexing his muscles. Glancing at my plate he makes a 'tsk' noise with his tongue. "No fruit? Come of Stiff, you need your vitamins, especially if you're gonna run all night."

I swallow my words and stand up, placing my fork on the table. "I told you to stop calling me Stiff." I say in the calmest voice I can muster. I can see Tori and Will from the corner of my eye as they pick up their trays and scramble for another table, trying to avoid conflict.

"Oh come on, don't be so grumpy." Eric chides, standing up to match me. I step closer to him.

"You're an asshole, you know that right?" I seethe, my cheeks flushing with anger.

"You weren't complaining last night." His breath is hot in my ear as he whispers. I shove him away, now completely furious.

"Fuck off, Coulter. I don't have time to play with little boys like you!" I yell at him, my voice causing several heads to turn.

"Little boys? Did I act like a little boy last night Stiff?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. A hush runs through the room as everyone realizes that I hadn't been lying about Eric at the dance.

"Big boys don't use songs signed anonymously to claim something. Big boys don't disappear after they start something. But you sure did, didn't you. You wouldn't sign the note with your own name, and you sang that song to me but you disappeared as soon as it ended. Sounds like a shy little boy to me." I hiss at him. Chatter floats through the crowd of people now watching us argue. Eric steps forward and grips my forearm tightly.

"Don't speak to me that way, Stiff." He growls in a low voice. I put my free arm around his neck and press my lips to his for a brief second.

"What's wrong? Mad you can't have what you want?" I ask, egging him on. Instead of taking the bait he lets go of my arm and stalks out of the room without another word. I wrap my arms tightly around my waist for a second before reaching down to grab my tray off the table. I walk towards the door and chuck my food into the trash on my way out. I roam the halls, passing the gym on my way back to my room.

"She' kind of a brat to be honest." I hear Eric grumble from beside the weight rack.

"Then quit worrying about her." Tobias' familiar voice speaks up and for half a second I miss being with him. Tobias had never been shy with me. He had never walked out. He told me what was what and didn't keep me guessing over the important things. He had been good to me, even if it wasn't what I really wanted.

"I'm not worrying about her." Eric retorts, sounding annoyed that Tobias thinks he possesses the ability to worry about anything apparently.

"Okay fine. Quit thinking about her then. I was good to her and we didn't last that long. You're not good to her at all so what makes you think you have a chance to begin with?" Tobias shoots back and I'm shocked by how targeted his reply is.

"And what makes you think I'm trying to get with her." Eric replies and I'm almost hurt by his words but then I remember its Eric and I should never expect anything from him. Ever.

"Whatever man. Figure it out by yourself." Tobias sighs and I chuckle softly. He always sighs that way when he's tired of the situation. Eric must have heard me though because before I know it the gym door is opening. I barely make it around the corner before the door shuts and I hear Eric mumble something about being frustrated.

I sigh with relief and jog the rest of the way back to my room. Christina stands outside my door, looking bored. "Hey sorry about last night. I had to get out of there."

She smiles when she hears it's me and looks up. "No worries, it was pretty crazy, Eric dedicating that song to you. Especially, that song." She gives me a toothy grin.

I unlock the door to my room and hold it open for her before walking in and closing it behind myself, making sure to lock it. "You missed a stellar argument in the cafeteria this morning." I begin. After explaining what happened she rests her hand on my arm lightly, a sure sign she's about to give me advice.

"Look, Eric may be kind of scary sometimes, but he's obviously into you and even I can't lie. He's hot. Go for it." She says, eyes shining.

"I don't know if it's that easy. I mean its Eric we're talking about." I reply, sighing.

"That's true, but he obviously wants you."

"Yeah but I'm not really a one night stand kind of girl, and he doesn't seem interested in me in any way other than that. Plus he's too hard to understand." I try to give reasons to ignore him but they fall flat.

"Stop making excuses. Go get him girl." Christina sees through me and gives me a light shove. I roll my eyes at her and shrug.

"Any ideas about how?" I ask, giving in.

"I'm so glad you asked." She begins and my eyes roll again because clearly she has this all planned out. "I've already got an outfit picked out and I know where you can find him tonight." She finishes.

Later that evening my hair is back in braids and I'm wearing skinny jeans, black boots and a white shirt. Unlike last night, Christina skips the glitter and most of the makeup altogether. She swipes mascara on my eyelashes and has me apply the same shade of pretty pink lipstick from the night before. She hands me my earbuds and gives me a hug, for good luck I assume.

"Go get 'em tiger!" She squeals and she ushers me out the door. I try to calm the butterflies in my stomach as I was goodbye on my way down the hall. I'm on my way to one of the training rooms, the armory to be specific. Apparently, according to Christina at least, Eric will be practicing his knife throwing skills, something he does pretty regularly after Tobias beat him badly at it during their initiation. I walk into the room quietly, turning up the music on my phone. I see Eric at the end of the long room, his muscles taut as he aims. I pull my eyes away and walk toward the rack.

I don't particularly like knives, guns are more my style so I pick out a good looking hand gun and grab a box of bullets. After securing my safety goggles and soundproofing my earbuds, I load the weapon. I'm three shots in when my music stops. I flip on the safety and turn to where my phone is on the table behind me. Eric stands there, holding it. "Thought you didn't like this song." He remarks, and I'm suddenly embarrassed he caught me listening to it, even though its part of Christina's plan. The song he's talking about is the one from last night. Body Like a Back Road. My cheeks heat up as he sets my phone down and walks closer to me.

"Never said I didn't like it." I reply slowly, watching his every move.

"Good, because I quite like it." Is his answer as he closes the space between us. With ease he plucks the gun from my hand and removes the remaining bullets, setting it all on the counter in front of me.

"What do you want?" I ask quietly, watching him watch me.

"You." He answers and suddenly my body is all tingly. I freeze for a second as he wraps an arm around my waist but then I remember Christina's instructions. I put a hand on his arm, gently stopping him from going any further.

"Well I don't want this Eric. I don't want to argue with you and then be your one night stand, only for you to treat me like shit and/or ignore me afterwards." I tell him, backing up, away from him.

"What makes you think it will be a one night stand, Stiff?" He asks, now annoyed for some reason.

I grimace at his use of the name Stiff. "Because you certainly didn't want anyone knowing you had anything to do with me, last night or this morning. You'd only dance in the corner or by the door away from everyone. You didn't sign your name on that song. You didn't defend it when everyone said you'd never do anything with me and this morning you were a jackass." I explain, careful to articulate what it is I don't like.

"So I'm not a show off. What's the big deal?" He asks.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of me. I don't want anything to do with someone who's ashamed of me." I answer him, my head high. He walks closer to me.

"Why would anyone be ashamed of you?" He comes closer, once again closing the gap. His pale eyes scan my body and I feel naked under his gaze.

"I hate mind games Eric." I say, unable to think of anything better to say to him. He towers over me and places a hand on my waist, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Fine. No more games tonight. I want you. I am a show off, but just because I didn't show you off doesn't mean I'm ashamed of you. How could anyone be ashamed of you?" He whispers to me, his lips against my ear. I sigh heavily as he lifts me up, setting me on the table. His hand spreads my legs apart and he steps in between them, getting closer to me. His cheek against mine as he places a kiss along my jaw. "You're beautiful, that's nothing to be ashamed of." He says and I'm shocked at how sincere he sounds.

"Eric stop. I told you I'm not a one night stand. And I'm not gonna be your secret either." I say, trying to use my words to stop him since my body won't defend me.

"You won't be a secret then?" He says, question in his voice.

"I mean unless you want a relationship, I don't want this." I clarify. He stops kissing my neck and stands up straight.

"I'm not like Four. I'm not gonna run around after you like a puppy. So forget it. He pulls back from me. He looks disappointed for a moment but then he gathers himself and turns away.

I take a deep breath and hop off the table. After grabbing my phone and smoothing my shirt I leave the room, leaving Eric alone.

 **A/N Alright guys that's it for this addition. Hope you enjoy, hopefully my next update doesn't take as long. Anyways please review!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Kailey**


End file.
